


A Few Short Vignettes

by orphan_account



Category: The Northern Caves
Genre: Gen, Other, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Few Short Vignettes

  
Vignette I: "o a'nds nev'r _Are_ you okay then m'dear _boom-er__(!)_ Izzit now?"

It is correct that I obtain a picture of a beige-and-cream Shiba Inu dog with its facial musculature and overall posture arranged such that it projects what would in a human being suggest bemusement, slight/potential/nascent contempt, incredulity, and disgust. It is sadly permissible, though incorrect, that I obtain this picture from the archives of the "9GAG" website, insofar as no other websites through thumbnail images are indicated on the first page of the Google image search results for "wide eyed doge boomer no text" as currently hosting the correct image of the Shiba Inu. It would be incorrect for me to spend more than 360 seconds attempting to locate the correct image on a website other than 9GAG. It is correct that I copy this picture's URL from my browser into the upload field on the "Imgflip.com" website, which is revealed after selecting "caption an image" from its front page dropdown menu.

It is incorrect that the outlines of the captions which the Imgflip website allows me to superimpose over the image of the beige-and-cream Shiba Inu are reminiscent of drop shadows, insofar as they are outlines, and they are not drop shadows. It is correct that I close the Imgflip.com website tab in my browser and search for "image captioner" using the Google search engine. It is correct for me to go instead to the imgur website, the fourth search result, and use it to create an image of a beige-and-cream Shiba Inu dog with its facial musculature and overall posture arranged such that it projects what would in a human being suggest bemusement, slight/potential/nascent contempt, incredulity, and disgust, with the text "OK" superimposed in the Impact face above it and the text "BOOMER" superimposed in the Impact face below it. It is correct and pertinent to further correct operation that I now have a picture of a Shiba Inu with "OK BOOMER" on it.

It is correct that I navigate to the Twitter profile of "@Dast-Yer-Makr", who has the username "lugnuft'fn t'ye Boyo", and navigate to his most recent tweet, and reply to him with solely, only, the image of the Shiba Inu that has "OK BOOMER" as a caption. It would be correct irrespective of the content of the tweet. It will continue to be correct every time he posts a tweet. I will continue to perform this previously described and elaborated correct action.


End file.
